Once Upon A Time
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Suite directe de "Corps à Cœur" ou OS indépendant. Il est seul dans sa chambre, contemplant d'un œil éteint les morceaux de son conte de fées, brisé à ses pieds.


_Tout est à Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo, comme à chaque fois, je ne suis pas payée pour tout ceci, ni en euros, dollars, yen, yuan, ni en stock-option, ni en triple A._

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon A Time.<strong>

Son regard suivit la goutte qui courait doucement sur le carreau de la fenêtre, alors qu'un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres. Il avait dans les yeux une nostalgie teintée de détresse. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en pagaille, l'autre tenant une tasse depuis longtemps devenue froide, il tenta de forcer son regard à dévier de la rue qui se détrempait à cause de l'averse qui tombait.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie sur les carreaux de sa chambre. Ça happait son attention et le forçait à suivre des yeux la trace sinueuse du pollen printanier, lui laissant le temps de penser et de se souvenir.

Les contes de fée n'existaient pas et il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Il y avait crû, au détour d'un hasard de la vie, il y avait crû sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Il finit par détacher son regard de la fenêtre, le reportant sur ses mains tremblantes, le reportant sur son envie de disparaître dans les entrailles de la Terre. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, il conjuguait unilatéralement le verbe aimer.

Unilatéral. Avant toute cette histoire, il ne savait même pas que ce mot existait. Il tendit la main vers son bureau, pour attraper cette invitation à une pendaison de crémaillère, les deux noms clôturant la missive le narguant dangereusement.

Régis Chen et Ondine Williams.

Son conte brisé gisait en mille morceaux à ses pieds, joyeusement piétiné par sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait d'un air doux et heureux. Ça faisait des années déjà que ça durait entre eux. Des années qu'ils ne lui disaient rien. Qu'ils ne se disaient rien. Elle lui avait tout raconté par le menu, sautant à pieds joints et sans le savoir sur les éclats de sa propre Happy End qui se ternissait à vue d'œil.

Les contes de fée n'existaient pas et il était anéanti. S'il n'avait eu l'envie de disparaître à jamais pour ne plus voir ces deux-là se lancer des regards en coin, s'effleurer prudemment, s'inviter à l'amour par des silences appuyés de soupirs, il aurait pu admettre qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Et il ramassait les bouts de sa fin heureuse, pour se lacérer les veines, sentir combien elle n'existerait jamais, sans comprendre pourquoi pas lui, sans comprendre comment ça avait dérapé.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie. Trop ensoleillé était ce jour où Ondine avait prononcé son nom « Sacha… », d'une voix heureuse, trop fort son cœur avait battu pour mieux s'arrêter ensuite, plonger dans les abysses noires d'un amour devenu trop tôt à sens unique.

Agacé de lui-même, il se leva, faisant tomber Pikachu de ses genoux. Il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, il devrait pourtant être habitué, du temps avait passé depuis. Peu, sans doute. Il ne savait même plus.

Unilatéral. Voilà un mot brutal qui avait bousculé son existence, sa façon de voir les choses et l'amour. Quand il pensait qu'elle l'avait bassiné toute leur enfance en lui disant que c'était bien plus intéressant qu'un match Pokémon. Foutaises ! D'où il observait l'amour, ça ressemblait aux épines de dizaines de Rosélia qui s'acharnaient à enlacer son cœur.

Pas de « Il était une fois », pas de « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Pas de grande bataille entre le prince et le dragon, pas de sauvetage express de la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Juste cette tasse trop froide, cette pluie battante et cette impression de vivre au ralenti, de ne plus être.

D'un geste rageur, il jeta sa tasse contre le mur. Elle se brisa et rejoignit les autres qui avaient subi le même sort, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de ramasser, tellement cet amas de porcelaine brisée lui rappelait son conte de fée.

Un bruit de pas qui monte les marches, une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de sa chambre. Il soupira, ne se retournant même pas vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Les contes de fée n'existaient pas. Ni les fins heureuses. Ni même le hasard qui, un jour pluvieux semblable à un autre jour pluvieux, ferait battre son cœur de nouveau et tourner la page.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, accompagné d'un front, appuyé entre ses omoplates. Un murmure. « Sacha… ». Les doigts s'arrachèrent aux siens, avant de se nouer sur son ventre et il sourit. Il reconnaissait les mains. Ce n'étaient pas celles de sa mère, mais il les reconnaîtrait entre milles, les yeux fermés, juste à leur façon de se lier, à leur façon bien à elles d'exister et d'être par moments délicates, souvent brutales, toujours trop emportées.

Il en connaissait les contours, les moindres détails, les tendons, les ongles, les phalanges, les lignes des paumes qui s'entremêlent. Ces mains-là, il les a souvent serrées en attendant les résultats d'un concours.

« Sacha… » Son cœur s'affola. Depuis quand mettait-elle tant de douceur pour appeler son nom ? Il détourna la tête pour observer l'amas de porcelaine qui lui sembla peut-être moins morcelé, il contempla son monde redevenir gris.

Il ne répondit pas pour autant. Les mains se délièrent et elle commença à s'en aller. Il la retint par le poignet, se tourna vivement vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. Il murmura doucement son prénom, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, la chaleur humaine, ce dont il manquait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'aimer ne se conjuguait pas au réciproque. Il supplia son prénom, seul mot qui parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, elle ne devait pas partir, elle aussi, l'abandonner, elle aussi.

Elle jura que non.

Il n'y crut pas.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, simple contact amical qui faisait frissonner des papillons au creux de son estomac. Tombés à genoux au milieu de sa chambre d'enfant, elle caressait ses cheveux, il avait cessé de sangloter dans son cou, réalisant à quel point son parfum était troublant.

Sacha releva la tête, Flora baissa les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent. Empressés, enfiévrés, elle avait attendu ce moment-là des années, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le chagrin fut remplacé par le désir, le désir par le plaisir, les murmures, les chuchotements. Le désir par les froissements des vêtements et des draps, des rires un peu bêtes d'être parfois maladroits, le désir par les blagues saugrenues visant à détendre cet instant.

Puis le silence succéda au bruit et aux rires, pour ne laisser que deux êtres perdus dans un don de soi qui leur parut aussi déplacé qu'inespéré. Leurs yeux s'exploraient, savoir où étaient les vrais sentiments de la vile vengeance, les vrais élans des faux espoirs.

Enfin ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, oubliant le reste, occultant les circonstances, les échecs, les douleurs, la pluie sur les carreaux qui s'était faite déluge, oubliant Pikachu, qui avait fui la pièce depuis longtemps déjà. Ils prirent du temps, pour s'explorer et s'apprendre mieux encore qu'ils ne se connaissaient, amis de longue date qu'ils étaient.

Rien ne saurait briser cet instant où les yeux bleus de Flora rencontrèrent ceux, marrons et de nouveau vivants, de Sacha. Il tira la couverture sur pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, déposant un baiser sur son épaule, le cœur encore battant de toutes ces émotions.

Au coin de la pièce, la porcelaine semblait se réparer toute seule, comme l'averse ne fouettait plus la fenêtre, ses veines n'étaient plus aussi exsangues, le vide semblait s'éloigner de lui. Il sourit en caressant ses cheveux, se rapprochant plus d'elle encore, tentative inattendue pour se fondre en elle de chaste façon. Elle ferma les yeux, il garda les siens grands ouverts pour goûter de tous ses sens à ce renouveau qu'il n'espérait plus, à ce jeu du hasard qui l'avait délaissé tout ce temps, le laissant pantelant, pour mieux lui apporter une aide salvatrice. Elle bougea un peu. Lui demanda si elle n'était qu'un passe-temps, qu'un substitut.

Il jura que non.

Elle n'y crut pas.


End file.
